


Kim Dahyeon's Thrill Walk

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Im Nayeon loves teasing Kim Dahyeon. But what will happen when Dahyeon finally teases back?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: Romantic Feels [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Kim Dahyeon's Thrill Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Twice went to the Alps, and Dahyeon totally freaked out over the heights?
> 
> Well, this sex story is in honor of that endearing moment.

“Hey, Tofu, wanna do a V Live?”

I glance over at Nayeon, and shake my head. The hopeful look on her face falters into a shrug. She sighs, then crashes onto the couch with me. Or rather, on top of me.

“I love you, too, Nayeon,” I say glibly. Her response forces me to set my phone aside for the moment.

She snuggles against my side, her left arm around my shoulder. With her movement free, she nuzzles my neck and holds her right hand in the air above my chest. Her fingertips practically hover over my breasts, teasing me. But I don’t think she has the guts to do it. She has no problem giving each of us unsolicited lap dances, but the really fun stuff is a bridge too far. Which is too bad.

As I suspected, she gives up, placing her hand on my shoulder instead. I want her to go for broke so badly, but I can hardly blame her for hesitating when I’m such a coward myself.

We snuggle for a bit, then Nayeon pipes up again. “Last time I did a V Live by myself, I almost had a wardrobe malfunction.” Her cheeks have a lovely pink blush as she says this.

“Oh? What happened?”

Nayeon gives me that cute, mischievous grin of hers, and explains. “I was wearing a blouse, but I’d left the top part unbuttoned. I started the V Live, then I realized I was about to flash everyone. So I gave ‘em a close-up of my face while I fixed it.”

Nayeon is underwhelmed by my lack of response, so she leans in close and whispers. “Thing is, part of me feels sorry that I caught it in time. Or rather, that I chose to do the ‘right’ thing.”

“As opposed to flashing your tits to everyone?”

She giggles. “Yeah, thinking about it feels kind of hot.”

I stare straight up at the ceiling, stiff as a board. This is making me uncomfortable, but not in the way you’d think.

“Don’t you feel hot about anything, Dahyeon?” She gets fully on top of me, and I can hardly catch my breath. But I can’t let her know that.

“Or are you an ice queen?”

I shut my eyes, avoiding that intense look she’s giving me. This would make life unbearably complicated, yet it’s still so hard to keep holding back. She’s such a tease, too. Maybe I can tease her back.

“Gosh, Nayeon, can’t you feel me melting underneath you?”

She snickers, and fucking grinds against me. She giggles when she hears me gasp.

“Hey, what about that thrill walk?”

I open my eyes, perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“From a couple years ago. Didn’t that turn you on?”

I frown. Really, this chick can be so nuts. “No, I was crying, remember?”

“But afterward, you were, like, screaming in triumph. I was half-expecting you to trigger an avalanche.”

She’s right, I did lose my head at the end of it. More than that, though, she’s right that I remember it differently. Not the fear up on the mountain itself; more the satisfaction at beating it.

Nayeon places her hands gently against my cheeks. I finally wrap mine around her shoulders, then let them drift down to the small of her back. Then she makes the obvious joke.

“It would have been a hell of a climax, huh?”

Nayeon’s hot, but she’s also a total dork. I give in, letting my hands slide down to her ass, and give her a nice squeeze. She perks up immediately.

“Say, we should make our own thrill walk!”

“What, like, go on the roof of buildings?” The mountains in Seoul aren’t exactly mountains, so we can hardly use them.

She shakes her head, then gets up to straddle me. I rest my hands on her hips.

“I was thinking more like, dirty pictures we send each other. We try to get progressively more risqué, and whoever gives up and chickens out first loses.”

I screw up my face in thought. “Would it be just the two of us?”

“Yes.”

I bite my lip, and she mirrors me. I almost reach up to grab her boobs.

“Okay. I’ll try it. But in case something happens, let’s not show our faces.”

She tilts her head sideways. “Then how’ll I know it’s you?”

I blush furiously. “We know what each other looks like. Besides,” I add, blushing further, “if we want, we can do spot inspections…”

Nayeon smiles down at me.

***

It starts that very night, and later I won’t understand how it got so very quickly out of control. Nayeon sexts me a pic in her bra, angled to show off her cleavage. I have to steal away for a moment in the bathroom, to…steel my resolve. Anyway, I don’t pose like she did, and it feels so weird taking a picture of my shirtless chest like this, but somehow I manage it. Almost immediately, she replies with a photo of her completely topless. Only her left arm cupping her breasts provides any modesty at all.

Well, it was going to happen anyway. Might as well be the first night. I take my bra off, hold in a deep breath, and snap. I send it with a message: _Let’s pick this up again tomorrow_. Nayeon sees my wager; above her beautiful tits, her lips peek into the frame, blowing me a goodnight kiss.

This is one of those times when I wish we’d had bedrooms to ourselves.

The next morning, I get up, half-expecting to see a lovely surprise waiting for me on my phone, but there’s a disappointing nothing. I’m in the middle of getting dressed (and luckily, quite alone) when I decide to take the initiative. As nervous as this sexting makes me, it just feels so gosh darn good.

I’m in my underwear, so I send a simple ass shot, nothing special. After a few minutes, I wonder if she’s even awake yet, so I continue getting dressed. I’ve just gotten my shirt on over my head when she replies. It’s more than worth the wait.

She’s posing in front of a mirror. In it, her bare buns are clearly visible, and she’s completely naked. One breast hangs blurry in the foreground, and in the mirror her gorgeous sideboob is in perfect focus. You can’t see much of what’s between her legs, but her pubic hair draws me into that corner of the image.

Damn. I’m going to have to get naked again. Oh, _no._

I strip down real quick, then I go right in for a close-up. I spread my lips, then stroke myself with my middle finger. It takes so much willpower to stop and pose like this, the thirst is becoming unquenchable.

A storm of heart emojis is Nayeon’s response. I ask _Does this mean I win?_ and she says _No let me think of something._

She doesn’t get back to me until the afternoon, but when she does? Damn.

The top of the frame hides most of her face, but you can see her cheek and a bit of her nose. She’s holding something, gripping it in her free hand. It looks like whatever it is continues into her mouth, where it pushes out the side of her cheek. Her head is turned to the side, and the camera affords a wondrous view of her front. Droplets of some kind of white fluid are splattered across her, rivulets dripping down between her legs, where the flesh is pink, almost raw-looking, as if someone had until very recently been giving her cunt a vigorous massage.

She cheated. Which I guess is a silly accusation, since I don’t think our rules were so clear-cut. But she brought in an outsider, some lucky boy. I have no desire to do the same, and there’s really no way I can get any dirtier without one. However, rather than concede, I accuse her of not playing fair. She texts back right away.

_Of course it’s fair. There’s no rule against fake cumshots._

I start. _Fake?_ I study the image more closely, which is just as fun as it sounds. Looking carefully, I notice there’s nothing in her free hand, it’s just shaped like it’s gripping a meatstick. The image is literally tongue-in-cheek, she might actually be sucking her thumb. And when I investigate the jizz, comparing it to actual porn, I discover it’s not quite the proper color. Although this knowledge is of little use.

How the hell can I beat this? I don’t want to just whip up my own nut butter and do the same thing. But I can’t think of a way to top her without truly debasing myself, so I’m at a loss. I think back to how this dumb game began, and then I suddenly wonder if Nayeon was trying to tell me where this was going all along.

***

There’s a metal safety railing all around the rooftop. Its surface is round, exactly the right shape for what I’m trying to do. Our building is the tallest in the neighborhood, and with the sun having just gone down, I probably won’t get spotted by anyone. But there’s always the possibility.

I wipe down, then mount the railing, and it’s scary as hell. Lean over too far, or lose my grip, and I could die. It brings back the worst memories of that trip to the Alps, but I don’t need to be up here long. I snap about a dozen selfies, then get back down and wash myself off with some stuff I brought up with me. Then I sit on a beach towel and look through what I’ve got. Ultimately I send Nayeon two of them. The first shows me silhouetted against the fading dusk, Lotte Tower in the background. The second is a close-up of my pussy, the labia gripping the metal bar as if my life depended on it. I had to use the flash for that one. You can see my wetness glistening in it.

I send them off, then lie down. She answers me swiftly, asking if I’m still up here. I say yes, then she says she’s coming up.

The roof door opens, and I see her looking around. She does a double take when she spots me lounging naked like this.

Nayeon hurries over. “Jesus, Dahyeon, I’m sorry!”

I feel like my face is shorting out. “W-what?”

She kneels down beside me. “That was really dangerous! I don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened!”

I’ve been so foolish. She’s right, things have gotten way out of hand. But still, that part of me that’s been driving me on puts up one last fight.

“You did…you did like them though, right?”

Nayeon gives me an exasperated smile, with tears in her eyes. She hugs me tight as she says, “Yes, Tofu. I liked them a lot.”

We leave the rooftop soon after. And while we don’t have sex that night, before long we _are_ sleeping together. And though it’s not hot and nasty, the way I’d imagined it during our “thrill walk,” it’s sweet and intimate and satisfying all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This story went through a couple different concepts. The original idea was literally about Dahyeon getting addicted to danger, but I just never felt like writing that. Then the idea became, what if she met the literal personification of Death, and had to do evil deeds for him/her? But that didn't interest me either. Finally, after my Dreamcatcher porno did so well, I realized I should just do the same thing to rescue this story.


End file.
